Dawn of New Mamodo
by FanTasUs
Summary: the Summary is inside its too long, You may join if you like, since I'm new to this Fanfiction please have patience on my Grammar and Spelling Mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn of New Mamodos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zacht Bell**

**Note: This is my first Time so have patience on me; my best friend forced me to post this and it's between non-Yaoi and Yaoi, Boy x Girl and Boy x Boy, I know Because Some Don't Like Yaoi so what I did I will make both. (And it's Weird.)**

**Summary: The Mamodo world and Human world are in Danger, some Evil Mamodos had escaped their prison, Zacht is finally a king of mamodos, it had only been a year since he ruled the Mamodo world, another Evil had rose again from the darkness with a vengeance to destroy both the Mamodo world and the Human world, Zacht and Friends was to the Human world once more and Reunite with their Partners in order to find the Exiled Mamodos somewhere in the Human World, they were Called the Exiled ones. They need to find the Holder of the Diamond Book and the Mamodo of the Diamond book, and fast before the enemies laid their hands on either the Book or the Mamodo.**

**Author's Note: You may Join I if you want, but once all Other is paired up with the mamodos your OC will be paired with other OCS.**

**Pairings: Brago x OC, Others X OCS**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**OC Page**

**OC 1:**

**Name: Marin**

**Age: 15 (Brago'sGonna be 15 in this Fanfic)**

**Eyes: Brilliant Violet-Purple**

**Hair/ Color/ Style: Long / Purplish Blue / Straight**

**Species: Mamodo**

**Gender: Female (She's wearing armor on her upper body to make her look like a boy)**

**Personality: She is a most dangerous combatant in magic melee combat. Calm and swift she can deliver decisive and deadly blows with relative ease, Intelligent, Not as cold and Mean as Brago, but can be very Dangerous when someone Dare Hurt her Sister, all in all she's just another high class Mamodo who should not be messed with.**

**Attribute: Magic (Consisting of Wind, Fire, Illusion, Summon, Light and Darkness)**

**Clothes/Looks: under her armor she wore a long sleeved Purple overcoat, a pair of Black Jeans which is under the leg armors, pair of Claw like Gauntlets and a pair of Leather and armored boots, her voice is somewhat in between ethereal and Breathy, her voice echoes every time she talk.**

**Partner: Leon Von Grantz**

**Book Color:Sparkling White/Black Diamond**

**Past: She's the older sister of Azal, Most of their Origin is unknown, no one knows where they had come from, only King Bell knew where they came from, on Marin's past at the young age of 6 she had meet Brago in the forest and engaged fighting against him and end up in a draw, Brago had no Idea Marin was a Girl, During her stay in Mamodo world and during her studying at School she always ignoreBrago's Challenges, a month Later Marin and Azal were Exiled from the Demon world and got separated in the Human world and never seen each other since then. She's the only Mamodo who is able to use her spell without a partner, or away from her partner.**

***) Spells: (Latin Word Spells)**

***) PhasmatisFatum (Spiral Doom): A Wind Based Attack.**

***) Vis Labefactum (Force Impact): A Light Based Defense/Assist the Light Aura Shield.**

***) AbyssusIncendia (Hell Fire): Afire Based Attack.**

***)Abyssus Miles Militis (Hell Knight): A Fire Based Summon Spell (Attack/Defense/Assist).**

***) Atrum Angelus (Dark Angel): A Dark Based Summon Spell (Attack/Defense).**

***) Animus Veneficus (Soul Wizard): A Light Based Summon Spell (Assist/Defense).**

***) Curatio Lux Lucis (Healing Light): A Light Based Healing Spell that heals any kind of injuries and wounds.**

***) Sanctus Loricatus (Holy Armor): A light Based Equipment Spell, Marin can wear all kinds of Armor Depending what element she's against with (Aside from Gravity Spell and Spells Like Clear Note).**

***) Curatio Templum (Healing Sanctuary): A Light Based Spell the Stronger yet one of the most Energy Draining Magic (Assist).**

***) Ligatio (Imprisonment): A Dark Type Sealing Spell (Immobilization).**

***) Atrum Pannae (Dark Wings): A Dark Equipment Spell (Attack/Defense).**

***) Confusio (Confusion): Illusion Based Defense, a Spell that confuses enemy within 60 Seconds (Immobilization).**

***) Atrum Caliga (Dark Mist): A Dark Type Spell, Marin Summons a Heavy Dark Mist either for Defense mechanism or to delay the opponent for escape attempt or for protection (Defense/ Immobilization).**

***) Portal: A Summoning Spell, Marin can summon a portal she desires connected to both Human world and Demon World.**

***) Devotio : A Forbidden Spell where the User will protect and heal the others and Take the Damage as his or her own, Also known as a Healing Fatal the User Dies healing fatal wounds or Take the Attack intended for the others.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**OC 2:**

**Name: Azal (Azaru)**

**Age: 15 **

**Eyes: Brilliant Blue**

**Hair/ Color/ Style: Long / Light Pink / Straight**

**Species: Mamodo**

**Gender: Female (She's wearing a Kimono)**

**Personality: She is a very Shy Mamodo, soft spoken that she can only be the one can stop her sister on her Rage fits, friendly, Kind and Gentle to everyone.**

**Attribute: Flower and Metal (Consisting of Flower and Swords)**

**Clothes/Looks: She always wear a white Kimono with Pink Sakura flower embroidery, her hair was down and always flowing with the wind**

**Partner: Julia Von Chris **

**Book Color: Sparkling Tanzanite**

**Past: She's the younger Sister of Marin; she's always sickly, but always ready to fight when needed, She met the Mamodo earth when she was young and befriended with Ashuron, she got separated from Marin while they were exiled at the human world and there she meet Julia Von Chris a Simple Flower girl living somewhere in France, who took her in and promised to find her Sister.**

***) Spells (Latin Word Spells)**

***) Incedia Roses (Fire Roses): Fire Type Attacking Spell (Attack)**

***) Everto Roses (Demon Roses): A man eating Type of Spell (Attack/Defense)**

***)Cruentus Roses (Bloody Rose): a Poison Type of Spell (Attack)**

***)Curatio Roses (Healing Rose): A Healing Type of Spell (Assist)**

***)IncediaMucro (Fire Sword): A fire Type Sword Spell (Equip/ Assist)**

***)IncendiaMucroTripudo (Fire Sword Dance): The Stronger version of Fire Sword, it deals a great damage to the opponent either in Defense or attack.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**New enemies**

**Edward Stoffel & Dante (Dante the Dark) = Dark Attribute Book**

**Crestall &Rowan (Allison Marie) = Metal attribute Book**

**Silas & Kerrich (ripple star) = Sand attribute Book**

**Nale Yu& Urashi (Dark Star) = Shadow Attribute Book**

**Stephanie Wong & Avaricious (Lightning Flash) = Lightning Attribute Book**

**Clarence Valtaire & Lux Lucis Angelus (Brother of Dark Angel) = Evil Light Attribute Book**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

_**I'm so sorry this is my First Time. The story will be up soon, so please wait patiently.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn of New Mamodos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zacht Bell**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins Now**

It's a one dark day in the Mamodo world, at the Valley where evil mamodo were sealed, inside the prison hold, Dante the Dark Mamodo along with his prison mates were thinking of plans on how to escape.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Avaricious.

"Keep it down ava-chan; no matter what we do we can't do anything." Kerrich hummed.

"I don't want to be here any longer! We've been here for hundreds of years!" Avaricious whined.

"If it isn't for those Ancient mamodos Dante would've succeeded taking over this world!" Rowan said.

"But!" Avaricious whined.

"HUSH! We'll think of Something, I'll do anything to get out of this hell hole!" Dante said.

He punched the wall beside him.

"And if we do, we'll destroy both the human world and this world, then we will create a world where Darkness rules!" He hissed.

Outside the prison hold, a shadowed figure walks near the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the Guards asked.

The shadowed figure gave him a toothy grin and cast a very bright light which knocked the guards down.

"Your worst nightmare." A Dark and Evil voice said.

Then the figure proceeds entering the prison once in a while he attacks the prison guards, the guards were screaming. At Pen 6651 Dante and his friends can hear the guards screaming and it's getting louder, which means the attacker is coming closer. Then the guard who was guarding their pen was blown out of the way with a very bright light, Dante and the others rubbing their eyes.

"So this is where the infamous Dante the Dark and his friend were kept." The Evil voice said.

Dante could tell this mamodo is very evil, he can feel its aura flowing with evil. As the light subsided Dante and his friends looked at the mamodo who opened their cage. This mamodo is all white, he got spikey white hair, white angel wings and he was wearing white armor, his eyes were red and shining with bloodlust.

"Who are you?" Dante demanded.

"My name is Lux Lucis Angelus; I came to free you and your friends on two conditions." He said.

"And what is that condition?" Dante asked.

"Find the Mamodo who wield the Diamond Book and bring him or her to me." Lucis Angelus said.

He then steps away to the prison door to give way.

"And if you succeed I will give what your heart desires." Lucis Angelus Said.

"What do you want with that mamodo anyways?" Avaricious asked.

"That Mamodo, He or She who holds the diamond book is keeping the soul of my nemesis as his or her Spell, my younger brother Atrum Angelus; they are a big threat to me. So I want the book and the Mamodo of that book be brought alive to me." Lucis Angelus said evilly. "That's all you need to know."

And a blinding light brought the five evil mamodos to the human world; on their hand is their book.

"We must move and find our partner immediately and find this Diamond Mamodo."Dante said.

And the five of them scattered out, back at the mamodo world at the castle.

"Sire Dante and his minions escaped the prison with the aid of this mysterious mamodo." One of the elite guard reported.

"What! Where are their locations?" King Bell asked.

"At the Human world sire, they have scattered everywhere to find their partners sire." The Elite General answered.

"What shall we do, they will cause havoc once again!" one of the ministers said.

King Bell got one Idea.

"I Know it will be hard for me, I will send Zatch, Zeon and his friends back to their partner and their mission will be, to retrieve this ancient evils and retrieve back the Diamond Book and its Mamodo." He said.

And it didn't take long Zatch and his friends were sent back to human world.

**~At the Human world~**

At the Cliff Stands Silver haired man.

"Marin, can you feel that?" He asked.

Then sounds of metallic footsteps were heard.

"Yes, it seems the hunt has begun and we should move more often." Marin said seriously.

"What about your sister?" Leon asked.

"That's why we should move more often and keep vigilant; I don't want her to fight in her condition." Marin said. "Come let's move."

"Hai." Leon complied.

~Somewhere in japan~

The gang group up for reunion, when.

"Can we join?" Zatch asked.

Kyomaro and the others stopped on their track and looked back and saw their Mamodo partners.

"ZATCH!" He Cried.

Each of them went to their partners and welcomed them back.

"Kyomaro we got some bad news."Zatch said.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I know it's short I'll make it long after I got rid of my problems, sorry for my grammar and Mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dawn of New Mamodos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zacht Bell**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 2: Memories and Mission**

As the gang grouped up together with their partners in kyomaro's house.

"So…what's the reason you guys came back here?" Kyomaro asked curiously.

"Unu, Kyomaro we got a huge problem." Zatch said nervously.

"What problem?" Sherry asked.

At the corner of the living room.

"5 ancient evil mamodo escaped from their prison and came here to the human world." Brago said with his usual cold tone.

"Escaped?" Megumi said surprised.

"An unknown mamodo helped them escape and transported them here to your world to look for a certain mamodo." Tia answered.

"What kind of mamodo they were looking for?" Kafk asked.

Suddenly the window opens.

"They were looking for the Exiled Mamodo who wields the diamond book." Zeon answered as he jumps in the room.

Dufaux came in the door.

"The mamodo who wields a diamond book, Is there really one?" Folgore asked.

"There is, and that mamodo has been exiled eight years and half months ago according to human years." Brago said. "And I believe I know who this mamodo is."

Everyone in the room looked at him; they can see anger at Brago's eyes.

"Unu Brago, tell us what you know about this mamodo, it might can help us on our Mission." Zatch asked.

Brago glared down at the blond mamodo king with his hidden anger.

"Unu Brago." Zatch recoiled from going near the Gravity attribute Mamodo.

"Hey! Why are you glaring at Zatch like that?" Zeon hissed at Brago defending his younger brother.

Brago continued to glare at both of them.

"Your father was the cause of their exile." Brago said angrily.

"They? There are two of them?" Tia asked.

"One is the holder of the Diamond Book and the other is Tanzanite, among the two one can use his or her spell even he or she's far from his or her partner, in this generation the child of the diamond book is chosen." Zeon said.

"In this generation?" Kanchome asked this time.

"The child of the Adamantine Book was the chosen one before, but the child disappeared and was never seen since then." Zeon answered his question. "But this time I heard that the Child of the Diamond book was exiled for an unknown reason."

Brago huffed.

"Blind to the obvious." He scoffed.

"Shut it Brago." Zeon said angrily. "What has father got to do with this?"

"didn't I tell you that he was the one who exiled?" Brago hissed angrily.

"Isn't he that armored guy in your school who often fight you? The guy who always working labor jobs to buy medicine for his sickly little sister?" Ashuro asked.

Brago huffed.

"But one day the idiot disappeared and I found out that he and his sister were exiled when I got to their home in the woods. There was a note saying _'Exiled'_, it was Marin's writing with initial name on it." He spat angrily and glared at the Twins. "KB was the initial name."

"King Bell." Kolulu blurt it out.

Before the fight broke out Dufaux stepped in between Zeon and Brago.

"Everyone settle down! Brago explain everything so we can understand!" Dufaux said.

Brago huffed angrily.

"First off, Brago…Tell us how did you meet this guy and what is his name?" Kafk asked.

"Tch, we meet at the forest, we engaged into a fight and end up to a draw and his name is Marin. (Brago doesn't know Marin is a girl...yet)" Brago huffed.

"So, since the day you have met before his exile, what else you can remember about him?" Sherry asked.

Brago frowned.

"It all started." Brago started.

**~Brago's Childhood Memory of Marin~**

Warm summer breeze blows at the depth of the forest, young Brago was doing his training when he heard someone, humming a song.

"_**Lacrimosa dies illa,**_

_**Qua resurget ex favilla**_

_**Judicandus homo reus.**_

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus:**_

_**Pie Jesu Domine**_

_**(dona eis requiem. Amen.)**_**" A ghostly voice hummed.**

Curious Young Brago looked for the source of that voice and there at the side of the flowery nook sat a young boy (Girl) wearing an odd armor made of diamond; he was just sitting there for a moment, and then disappeared. Young Brago's eyes widen as his instinct kicks in, telling him to move away. He didn't need to be told twice he jumped out of the way as a devastating punch coming from behind nearly hits him. Young Brago and the Mysterious Boy engaged to a fight.

"Who are you what do you want from here in my territory?" the Boy hissed angrily.

"The name is Brago and I came here because I am training. And you are?" Young Brago asked.

The Mysterious boy trotted around Brago as if checking him out.

"The Name is Marin and I Live here." He said.

When.

"Marin?" A young Voice calls.

The said Person looked at the entrance of the cave and saw a light pink haired girl clutching at her blanket.

"Azal, why are you awake? Did we wake you up?" Marin asked as he walks near to the young girl.

As he got near to the young girl she clutched Young Marin's over Sized Cape, Marin picked up the smaller mamodo.

"I got nightmare." The girl whom young Brago assumed as Azal, whimpered at Marin's Cape.

Marin as the older one tried to hush his younger sister; he spared young Brago a glance and went inside. The next morning as Brago enter the class room he saw Marin sitting not far away from his usual seat.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Brago asked.

Marin throws him a glance.

"What does it looks like, Moron?" He (she) retorted.

Everyone including the teacher went out of the room as the two frightening mamodo is engaging to a fight, later the room needed to be cleaned and repair, after the class Brago walks around the city and there he found Marin carrying heavy loads and bags of cement. He walked close to the site, he saw Marin mixing the cements together and sawing the thick woods. Brago waited for their break, and his wait didn't took long as the whistle signals the break time.

"EY! Marin break time!" one of the worker yelled.

From a distance.

"Coming!" Marin's voice.

Marin came running towards the group; one of the workers threw him bread.

"Thanks Jared." Marin said as he sat across from the others.

While young Marin was eating, Young Brago took the chance.

"You do labor works?" Young Brago asked from the corner.

Marin as if was expecting him there.

"Why not, I have a sick sister back home and I need to earn to buy medicine." He (she) said.

Young Brago looked at Marin. A stormy month later Brago came to the class room and heard some gossips about Marin turning into a monster.

'_Did you hear…Marin attacked a poor old man last night…'_

'_He did…someone saw him there last night…'_

'_Poor old man…he was in the hospital right now…'_

'_And Marin Where is he?'_

'_I think he's at the forest hiding.'_

'_How could he do such a thing?'_

'_Yeah, the royal guards might have his head right now.'_

After listening to the gossips Brago ran to the forest where Marin was actually living with his younger sister, when he reached the cave he saw the place was in chaos and saw a letter written by blood at the wall.

'EXILED by KB'

It was definitely Marin's writing Brago knew it. When he reached back school everyone tried to avoid him especially when he's in bad mood, he punched a nearby wall.

"We didn't even settle the score and he left without leaving a clue!" he hissed angrily.

Since then no one had seen the wizard tribe mamodos and where they went and as for Brago he trained harder once their path will cross again they'll settle the score.

**~END~**

After Brago told them what he knows.

"You two were actually…"Sherry said.

"Childhood rivals…" Brago cut her off angrily.

Everyone looked at him surprisingly. Brago crossed his arms to his chest and looked at the window and to the sky. From a distance at Tokyo city hotel, a purplish blue haired Mamodo looked up at the sky line window to the sky.

"Brago." Marin whispered.

Leon looked at her from the corner of his eyes and went back reading his favorite novel.

~Back at Kyomaro's House~

Brago opened his eyes as if hearing a familiar voice and looked out the window.

"Marin." He murmured.

Then.

"Hey Brago you alright? You've been looking out the window for an hour now." Sherry said.

Brago didn't answer her, back at the group.

"So Zeon what mission you have now?" Kyomaro asked.

"We need to find Marin and his book owner before they do and it won't be easy, he might have grudge with us." Zeon said.

"Count us in we'll help, and Brago?" Kyomaro asked.

The dark haired Mamodo looked at him.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"What do you want to do on the mission?" Kyomaro asked.

Brago looked away.

"I have my own agenda on the mission." He said coldly.

"To find your missing boyfriend?" Sherry teased.

Brago glared at her.

"I'm straight as a pole, not a gay." He hissed as faint blush crosses his cheeks.

"Geez, calm down Brago I'm just teasing you." Sherry said.

"It's not funny." Brago said and looked away.

**~At the airport. ~**

At the exited of the plane a boy with a young child wearing a nun's outfit emerged.

"So this is japan, let's have some fun right Adella?" The boy said.

The young child just looked at him.

"Aw, don't look at me like that it'll be fun." The boy said.

Behind him were two girls one is wearing a witch clothing and the other is wearing a brown shirt and shorts following him, silently.

**~At Nagoya Temple~**

A young girl walked out of the temple, behind her was a young child with the same nun's outfit although a little different from the other.

"Do you feel that? Azure the wind changes its course, means something's coming." A young girl said.

The young child looked at her, and then looked at the sky.

**~At Hokkaido~**

At a hotel 23rd window there stood a light pink haired girl.

"Julia, do you think we can find Marin here in japan?" a sweet young voice asked.

A light green haired woman smiled at her.

"I'm not sure if Marin is here, but we have to try right? You would never know Marin would be here in japan." Julia said. "Right Azal?"

The young Light Pink Haired girl smiled at her and looked back at the sky.

**~At Tokyo~**

At the 27th Floor of the hotel Marin opened her eyes and looked outside.

'_That's odd it felt like someone's thinking about me, but who?' _Marin thought. _'Could it be…Azal? Where is she?'_

Then he put a hand on her chest.

'_Or Brago? Is really here in this world? If so…why can't I feel his presence?' _He thought.

He looked outside the window after he made sure Leon is asleep.

**~At Kyomaro's House~**

Brago looked at the Sky for the last time and went to sleep.

'_I'll definitely find you…Marin…and settle everything.'_ He said to himself and drifts to sleep.

The night was long and soon five paths will cross at an unexpected time and day.

**~Meanwhile at the Pier~ **

5 shadows gathered at the storage house.

'_Do you think this is the last place he woeld be?' a female voice asked._

'_We tried to find him in every corner of the continents and he is not there.' A Scratchy voice said._

'_What if he's not here?' a low voice asked._

'_Then we'll find him in a different place then.' A child like voice answered._

Then another voice boomed.

'_No, he's definitely hiding somewhere here in Japan, it will take only time to find that Diamond Mamodo. We have to find him no matter what's the cost even if we take lives in our hands.' A dark and cold voice said._

Then there was evil laughter echoed at the pier, what danger will occur this time and what disaster will happen after the battle for the Diamond Mamodo and its book on its wake.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review._

**I know it's a little odd I'm in a hurry because I'm in big trouble this time.**


End file.
